Percy Jackson & A Maldição da Paródia
by Luna Febos
Summary: Sátiros sem chifres, semideuses adultos, romances irritantes, deuses infernais sem a menor noção de moda, tudo isso ao som de música pop... e a minha história não faz muito mais sentido tampouco. Paródias de momentos e personagens do filme.
1. Em Busca do Raio Roubado ou de Pistas

_**Nota da Autora:**_

Boa noite/tarde/manhã, acreditando que várias outras pessoas compartilham o meu desgosto pelo filme do primeiro livro da série, tenho criado várias histórias parodiando-o. Lembrem-se de não levar nenhuma a sério, porque elas não são.

Aqui está a primeira, provavelmente só faz senido para quem já leu _"The 39 Clues_":

_A autoria dos livros de PJO e The 39 Clues não me pertencem, o mesmo serve para o filme (pelo menos não posso ser culpada por isso)._

Obs.: os nomes dos personagens que estiverem entre aspas são os do filme, isso porque não são os de verdade ( soa um pouquinho fanático?), por exemplo quando lerem "Percy" pensem no ator.

**

* * *

**

**Em Busca do Raio Roubado ou de Pistas:**

**Atravessando a, desde o filme, tênue linha entre dois mundos **

"Percy Jackson" viu as rochas se transformarem em pó abrindo uma passagem para o interior da montanha. Isso fora fácil se a entrada para os Infernos tinha alguma proteção deveria ser só a localização horrível, mesmo assim um dos pontos icônicos de Hollywood parecia um pouco chamativo. O que era Hades algum dos muitos ricaços excêntricos – malucos – daquela cidade? Pode se até imaginar ele entrando na agência imobiliária com uma roupa que tenta sugerir que ele escuta música pesada, é perigoso e sombrio, apesar do primeiro pensamento de quem ver ser "brega".

Os três adolescentes passaram pela passagem recém formada e caminharam refletindo cada um sobre o que era mais importante para ele no momento. "Percy" imaginou se sua mãe e ele voltariam a ver a luz do sol juntos, e seu cabelo ainda estava arrumado, e se "Annabeth" gostava dele. A jovem menina loira... Que cor que seja, se perguntava se "Percy" gostava dela e se ficariam juntos no final, era melhor que sim, já que era a única garota por ali. Enquanto "Grover", ele estava ocupado demais ouvindo Lady Gaga no celular para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Assim, chegaram a um cômodo decorado com velhos ossos humanos do chão ao teto, eles estavam enegrecidos pelo tempo e as velas não ajudavam muito no breu – deveriam ser só para efeito dramático, do mesmo modo que o velhinho vestido em trapos parado num canto como uma estátua.

– Vamos seguir por aqui... – "Percy" cessou sua fala ao sentir algo chocar-se com seu estomago, ao olhar para baixo viu para sua surpresa um menino de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes aterrorizados, vindo de aparentemente lugar nenhum.

– Ah! Quem... Quem é você? – o garoto balbuciou no momento que duas garotas vindas do mesmo lugar surgiram, estavam tão apavoradas quanto ele.

– Quem é _você_? – "Annabeth" indagou sendo a mais prática do grupo. Eles não pareciam, de qualquer forma, ser monstros, mas ainda como mortais vivos chegariam ali era um mistério.

– Por que eu diria isso para você? Trabalha para os Kabras? Ou para o Oh? – ele falou num fôlego.

– Dan cuidado! Sai daí, eles podem ser perigos! – a menina mais nova avisou com uma voz esganiçada.

– "P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face/ mum mum mum mah/ p-p-p-poker face/ mum mum mah/ she's got me like nobody/ p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face/ mum mum mum mah/ p-p-p-poker face/ mum mum mah/ she's got me like nobody" – "Grover" cantou fazendo com que todos voltassem a atenção para ele por um momento com rosto expressando seus sentimentos por aquele comportamento. Não sabia a criatura que agora, a música da moda é _Bad Romance_?

– Amy, Dan vocês conhecem essas pessoas? Talvez elas possam nos ajudar. – disse a garota mais velha.

– Não antes de vocês dizerem quem são e o que fazem aqui. – "Percy" falou.

– Ah, veja, tinha esses crânios numerados e tinha os nossos primos psicopatas, não somos realmente primos, mas somos da mesma família, e eles estavam armados a aí começamos a correr por esses túneis subterrâneos de Paris...

– Paris? – "Annabeth" usou suas habilidades superdotadas sobre geografia de única menina do filme (e consequentemente a pessoa mais inteligente) e concluiu que Paris e a capital da França ou uma cidade do Texas, de um jeito ou de outro: – É longe demais de Hollywood.

– Hã, estamos na França, F-r-a-n-ç-a. Sabe gente comendo lesmas e pensando que é o Sol.

– Dan, eu já disse que o Rei Luís XIV não pensava que era o _astro_ Sol. E vocês ainda não nós disseram quem são. – Amy disse. – Não são Kabras, não é?

– "Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-eh-ohh-ohh-oh/ I'll get him hot, show him what I've got/ oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-eh-ohh-ohh-oh/ I'll get him hot show him what I've got".

– Não, vocês não são. – os irmãos decidiram ao mesmo tempo.

– Em primeiro lugar estamos Hollywood, l-o-y... w-Ω- d-... Deixa para lá, sabe gente pensando que é o Sol. Eu sou Percy Jackson e estes são Annabeth Chase e Grover Underwood.

– Não mesmo, são velhos de mais. – Amy clamou antes que pudesse se parar. – No último livro Percy está com 16 anos e você parece ser mais velho. Eu li _"O Ladrão de Raios_" e...

– É claro que leu... – Dan suspirou olhando para o teto.

– O nome agora é "Percy Jackson & O Ladrão de Raios". – "Percy" explicou.

Os irmãos Cahill se encraram, lendo os olhares um do outro _"Uau, sem tentar ser parecido com Harry Potter"_ Dan disse, eles concordaram em fugir daquela companhia naquele instante.

– Pessoal, é muito bom conversar com vocês, mas preferimos continuar correndo por túneis franceses arriscando morrer nas mãos dos nossos familiares. – Dan disse e com isso saiu correndo sendo seguido pela irmã e por Nelly, em menos de um segundo desapareceram completamente na escuridão.

– Nossa que bando de doidos. – "Grover" comentou ainda a olhar para o ponto onde eles desapareceram, antes de por os fones e voltar a cantar, dessa vez, também, dançando como no clipe. – "Can't read my/ Can't read my/ poker face/ she's got me like nobody/ she's got me like nobody/ she's got me like nobody/ she's got me like nobody/ she's got me like nobody/ she's got me like nobody".

* * *

_**Outra nota da Autora:**_

A coisa mais estúpida que eu já escrevi, gostei bastante; fiz várias versões desta história pois sempre escrevia durante alguma aula em uma folha separada e acabava perdendo-a. A ideia para ela surgiu ainda quando eu estava vendo o filme, quando chegou nessa parte o meu cérebro gritou "Olha, o Labirinto de Ossos!", já que o livro chegara em minha casa pelo correio na mesma semana que fui ao cinema. Claro que por causa do filme mais pessoas conheceram os livros, mas isso não muda o fato de ele ser péssimo.

Já estou com outras histórias prontas na minha cabeça, resta saber quando eu vou publicá-las. Gostaram?; estão com raiva de mim porque amaram o filme?; estão com raiva de mim porque amam o Logan Lerman?, simpesmente acharam a história chata?, cantaram _Poker Face_ quando o Grover cantou?; querem criticar meu português?; então me mandem o comentário!

Obs.: Todos os trechos e nomes de músicas que aparecem aqui são da cantora Lady Gaga (caso alguém não saiba, o que acho difícil já que as rádios só tocam isso) .


	2. De Flores, Ossos E Outras Coisas

_**Nota da Autora:**_

Finalmente... Eu culpo o meu computador quebrado por não ter postado isso antes.

Se eu lhe contasse que Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos me pertence você acreditaria?

Não?

Pois pertence...

_Alto, no céu, raios se agitam ameaçadores._

Tudo bem, talvez não...

_E a terra treme sob os pés mortais._

Não, não me pertence...

* * *

_**De flores, Ossos e Outros Coisas Que Não Enxergo Na Escuridão **_

- Oh, outro dia glorioso começa no Submundo – "Perséfone" disse saindo de sua cama feita de ossos no meio do quarto de piso preto, com paredes pretas; criado-mudo preto; armário de crânios pretos; tapete persa cinza escuro; cadeiras pretas; mesinhas pretas e lâmpadas pretas que estavam acesas, pois lá não havia janelas pela qual a luz do sol pudesse entrar. – Ahhh, quem eu quero enganar? Odeio esse lugar, odeio a minha vida (e olha que eu sou imortal). O meu marido é um dos deuses mais poderosos que existe, como sofro nenhum desses espíritos agonizantes tem a menor ideia de como é difícil ser eu!

Ela caiu de joelhos sobre um imenso vazo com mudas que alguém deixara descuidadamente ali, esmagando as pobres coisinhas verdes, e assim continuou o seu monólogo:

- Por isso me revolto do único jeito que posso (já que suicídio não é uma opção, pois voltaria para cá), que é trair o meu marido o máximo possível e deixar isso bem claro para _todos_! E não importa se eles não querem saber disso.

O clima dramático barato foi rompido com a repentina e agressiva abertura da porta de ossos pretos. Na entrada um homem de ternos pretos permanecia com uma expressão severa na direção da mulher.

- A senhora se importaria de fazer silêncio? No andar de cima, há casos jurídicos para serem resolvidos de alguma maneira absurda e não conseguimos nos concentrar com esses gemidos.

"Perséfone" escutou aquilo cada vez mais ofendida e quando o homem pôs fim àquelas reclamações ela o respondeu em seu melhor tom "você-me-odeia-buaa":

- Se estamos cercados por aqueles espíritos infelizes e chorões a culpa não é minha. É do meu marido, o culpe, ódio nele.

- Referia-me a seus gemidos, senhora.

- Mas isso também é culpa dele. Você sabe como é viver em um casamento forçado? Ter que passar seus dias em um mundo sombrio com pessoas das quais não gosta e parecem dedicar cada segundo ao seu lado para levá-la à dor e à loucura.

- Eh, eu consigo imaginar como deve ser isso, mas não que eu me sinta assim agora...

- Finalmente alguém que me entende! – Ela gritou e se jogou no pescoço do enojado homem e tentando beijá-lo. Na tentativa de fugir a Fúria se transformou em sua verdadeira e monstruosa forma.

- Ei, sou eu, lembra? – a Fúria gritou para a mulher que ela conseguira derrubar.

- Sim, e daí? – perguntou a mulher sem entender e logo mudando para uma postura sedutora, que chegava a funcionar, contanto que você não estivesse jogado no chão coberto de que quer que fosse aquela coisa preta... – E eu simplesmente _adoro_ advogados!

- E eu falo por todos os advogados quando digo que nós também adoramos pessoas como você, apesar de não ser o mesmo tipo de afeição; mesmo assim obrigada por engordar nossos bolsos.

- Isso é ótimo, quer ir flertar comigo bem na frente do Hades? – ela perguntou contente.

- Ah, deuses eu vou voltar a lecionar, no mínimo, eu posso destruir sonhos infantis. Essa garota está tão concentrada em seu objetivo estúpido para notar quando alguém está tentando esmagá-la, e é nessa parte da história que ouvir gritos é engraçado. – a Fúria balançou a cabeça meio perdida nos próprios pensamentos sombrios e alegres sobre estraçalhar a patroa – Enfim só me mandaram dizer para a senhora que seu marido a espera no salão para receber algumas visitas e deve se trocar.

Ela olhou para si mesma, ficando mais confusa do que nunca.

- O quê há de errado com a minha roupa?

- É uma camisola da_ Victoria's Scret_.

- Exatamente...

- Só vá se trocar!

- Não quer me ajudar...

- Não!

E foi assim que aquela Fúria quebrou o recorde de ser mitológico a voar mais rápido e entrou para o _Guinness_. Nós, por outro lado, continuaremos acompanhando "Perséfone" nesta manhã... E parem de choramingar.

No entanto aquela se mostrava uma tarefa mais difícil do que aparentara ser no início. Uma era muito longa, outra tinha muito tecido, o cabide vazio recebeu um talvez, mas o que mais preocupava era a cor.

- Vamos o que ficaria bem em mim, Perséfone uma das divindades da natureza, Deusa das Flores e... UH, preto, preto tem, tipo, TUDO A VER!

Ela se trocou e passou a admirar si mesma em frente a um grande espelho emoldurado com ossos negros enquanto pronunciava _outro_ monólogo muito maior sobre como ela estava irresistível e como seus vários amantes ficariam encantados em vê-la assim, mais duas horas falando sobre eles, e um monte de outras coisas que não vou me dar ao trabalho de escrever aqui. Foi nesse momento que uma mulher trajada em um logo vestido de seda vermelha apareceu em um raio cor-de-rosa – Afrodite. Tudo que ela fez foi olhar pasma para a outra mulher e dizer numa voz fraca:

- E tem gente que fala de mim... – e se foi em outro raio, deixando nenhum sinal de sua aparição além do aroma de rosas no ar para o qual "Perséfone" franziu o nariz.

Logo em seguida houve outro raio, esse dourado e ofuscante, e surgiu um rapaz loiro que apesar dos óculos de sol ainda podia se ver que estava tão estupefato quanto a visita anterior:

- E tem gente que só fala dela... Podiam falar de mim sou um assunto mais agradável!

- Oi, você vem sempre aqui? – "Perséfone" perguntou se encarando na direção de Apolo.

- Não, eu deveria? – Apolo perguntou.

- Ah deveria, sim! – ela disse escorregando uma mão para o braço do Deus das Artes, ele ficou fuzilando esse gesto com os olhos.

- Eh, tenho que ir! – e também foi embora (em uma bola de fogo que incendiou a poltrona onde ele sentara e por pouco não consumiu os dedos de "Perséfone").

Não tendo mais outra opção, ela resolveu afinal encontrar seu marido e quem quer que estivesse de visita. Porém, a porta se abriu antes que ela mesma pudesse fazê-lo, uma figura graciosa vestida dos pés a cabeça por verde entrou no aposento como se estivesse sonhando acordada. Essa expressão foi tirada de seu rosto à medida que ela olhava em torno de si mesma para ser substituída por (sim, vocês adivinharam) confusão.

- O quê aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou para "Perséfone" – Hades teve um surto de raiva com os servos esqueletos dele e os transformou em mobília?

- Não... _Eu_ decorei o palácio. –"Perséfone" respondeu orgulhosa – E quem é você? É melhor não ser amante do meu marido!

- Sou a deusa Perséfone – ela informou com simplicidade.

- Não, eu sou Perséfone. Não pode ver? – ela indagou como se fosse muito óbvio.

- Legal... Eu não discutirei com um espírito perdido. Mas você pode me ajudar a encontrar minhas fores? Eu não consigo achar nada nesse breu, a única luz vem dessa cadeira pegando fogo.

- Temos que manter tudo bem escuro, pois por convenção os deuses infernais são góticos. E desculpe-me, mas não posso, sou alérgica a pólen.

- Legal! Ei por que não fica aqui enquanto eu procuro pelas flores no... Nas margens do Stix? – e ela foi sem esperar uma resposta tropeçando em um crânio perdido no chão que ela não viu devido à má iluminação.

"Perséfone" deu de ombros, e pela primeira vez deu atenção aos dois homens que a observavam desde que acordara. Deu princípio à outra paquera deixando os desconfortáveis.

- Então, Sr. Columbus, ficar aqui com ela será sua punição para o resto da sua eternidade. – um deles, o com uma barba pontuda declarou, rindo por dentro.

- Não tenho outra escolha, Minos? Tem de ser isso? – o outro perguntou evitando olhar a mulher.

- É claro que sim, você não pode escolher outro castigo! – ele responde olhando um relatório que tinha em mãos – Ah, não espera! Segundo aqui se consta o senhor pode ir para uma festa da piscina no lugar disso!

- Eu aceito! – e saiu correndo do cômodo.

- Bem, aqueles Gremlins sabem mesmo como dar uma festa! – Minos comentou seguindo o em passo mais lento.

- Ei, vocês não podem me deixar sozinha aqui! Eu ainda não traí Hades o suficiente e eu preciso de mais amantes me seguindo no Twitter, se isso não vai deixar claro para todo mundo que eu odeio o meu casamento, eu não sei o que vai!

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

Não, foi a minha melhor história, acho. Mas, eu tinha que fazer uma assim porque pelo o que eu vi muita gente não gostou dessa Perséfone. Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que aconteceu, o que queriam dizer fazendo ela desse jeito?

Ah, pobre Chris Columbus, ele escolheu bem.

Parece que só tenho isso para falar.

Boa Noite/ Tarde/ Dia!


End file.
